thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
WH40K: Power Weapons
'Power Weapons' Power weapons come in a variety of designs each featuring a disruptive energy field comprised of crackling discharge that runs along the weapon’s striking edge. This field impacts with terrible force, enough to slice apart most armor and rend limbs with horrific ease. This means the actual design of power weapons does not always matter—some, such as the power sword, utilize regular weapon designs, while others (such as the Crosius of the Adeptus Astartes Chaplains) appear to be harmless badges of office until the power field activates. Most can operate effectively as a regular Primary weapon when not powered (essential if their power is exhausted or disabled in the midst of combat). If not activated, the weapon counts as a Primary weapon of the most appropriate type. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Fallen Magos Power Axe' Those Tech-priests who renounce the False Omnissiah sometimes keep their Cult Mechanicus Power Axes, but transform them into even more powerful weapons as a sign of their proper allegiance. These axes count as containing a combi-tool. The user may also attempt to corrupt Imperial technologies and their Machine Spirits while interfacing with them on a successful Very Hard Tech Test, rendering them damaged and unusable except by fellow Hereteks. This is a two-handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Legion Chainfist' Perhaps the most devastating melee weapon commonly used by a Legion, a chainfist combines the disruptive energies of a power fist with the rending strength of a chainblade. The huge gauntlet resembles a power fist with a short reinforced double chainblade extending from the glove. Too heavy even for Chaos Space Marines in power armor, only those wearing Terminator suits can operate such a weapon properly. Chainfists were originally designed for use in boarding actions, where they would be used to tear open voidcraft bulkheads or breach even the redoubtable of barricades. They have since been repurposed by chaos terminators, who use them to great effect against even the most heavily armored adversaries. Each gauntlet is as bulky as a power fist and cannot be used for any but the most basic manipulative tasks (for example, one could not use a weapon or pick up a quill, but may be able to manipulate a heavy iron girder). This is a Legion weapon, and follows all the rules for Legion weapons. It may only be used in Terminator armor. This weapon double’s the user’s Strength Bonus. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Unwieldy: This weapon cannot be used to parry. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Lightning Claw' Lightning Claws are a variant of power fist technology most commonly used with Terminator armor, trading sheer crushing power for several razor-sharp blades that extend from the armored glove. Each blade would be lethal even without their power field enclosure, but when activated, the claws can slice apart almost any material with ease. Early models of Terminator Armour featured a single claw, allowing the warrior to carry a ranged weapon in the other gauntlet. Later configurations would specialize in dual claw-usage, but many still prefer the single claw for greater tactical flexibility. This variant of Lightning Claw requires power armor to use, but can be used by Legionnaires or humans. Lightning Claws do an additional point of Damage for ever 3 points over the difficulty on the Attack roll. When used as a pair, they instead do 2 additional points of Damage per Degree of Success. Each is very bulky, and cannot be used for any but the most basic manipulative tasks (for example, one could not use a weapon or pick up a quill, but may be able to manipulate a heavy iron girder). This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Proven: When rolling damage, all 1's and 2's rolled for damage are considered a 3 instead. 'Power Axe' These weapons are a favorite of many elite assault squads, for while somewhat unwieldy to use they can hack apart most foes in a single strike. Even when not wreathed in their glowing power-field energies they make for a formidable weapon. Legion variants are as intimidating and deadly as their wielders, capable of slicing a foe in two with ease. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Power Blade' Easily concealable, these small knives are invaluable for infiltration missions where more obvious weapons would be impractical. Commonly they take the form of thin daggers and rely on the strength of their power field to maintain the integrity of the blade when used to strike. This is a one-handed melee weapon. 'Power Fist' Power fists are the ultimate in crushing force, amplifying the user’s strength many times such that little can withstand their might. When activated, energy fields surround the oversized gauntlet and when the wearer punches or grips a target it results in showers of flesh and bone, ruptured armor, and holed hull plating. They are a standard weapon for Terminator-suited Chaos Space Marines, but others adopt backpack mounted power supplies to wear them in lesser armors. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Unwieldy: This weapon cannot be used to parry. 'Power Mace' Developed early in the Crusades, the power mace was a simple adoption of the newly rediscovered power field technologies. Each is a relatively straightforward construction with a thumb activator in the haft to energize the weapon; once powered the mace can strike blows of impressive force. Many variants such as the Deimospattern Virge weapon included symmetrical flanges of spiked adamantium to better penetrate armor. This is a one-handed melee weapon. However, when used with two hands, it gains the Concussive Quality. *Concussive (When use with two hands only): When target is struck by a Power Mace, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty (15), or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. 'Power Scythe' An early weapon that seemed to disappear during the Crusades, the power scythe never established itself and was finally discontinued by Munitorum decree in M34. It still remains popular with the eternal legions and their human allies however, especially for those who follow Father Nurgle. It has a farther reach than many power weapons, and the long blade can cut a swath of deadly energy across several foes in one arc. This is a two-handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Power Sword' Often the signature weapons of elite warriors, power swords are perhaps the most dangerous of melee weapons. In the hands of skilled swordsman, they combine a deadly offense with a nearly impenetrable defense. They come in a variety of shapes and styles, and entire schools are devoted to their mastery. This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D 'Astartes Chainfist' A chainfist combines the matter-cleaving power field of a power fist with the rending adamantite teeth of a chainblade. The field envelopes both the huge gauntlet and the whirring blade, yielding a weapon capable of slicing through armor, vehicles, heavy cruiser bulkheads, or nearly any other substance in the galaxy given enough time. These weapons are too unbalanced for even a Battle-Brother in standard Astartes power armor to wield effectively; chainfists are only capable of being used with Terminator armor. This is just as well, as any foe dreadful enough to warrant use of this weapon certainly calls for equally potent protection. A chainfist replaces the normal glove on Terminator Armor, and imposes the same weapon restrictions and manual dexterity penalties as a lightning claw. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Lightning Claw' Simply wearing lightning claws is a statement about the wielder’s expertise in battle. Constantly honed melee prowess and a willingness to sacrifice easy access to ranged weaponry is necessary to utilize these weapons to their full effect. For these reasons, lightning claws are usually seen in the hands of senior assault specialists. A lightning claw is a heavy gauntlet that replaces the normal glove on Astartes power armor. Its extra bulk contains the mechanisms that power four individual power blades, which extend like crackling talons from the back of the hand. While the lethal design of these weapons is enough to ensure they can shear through armor nearly as easily as flesh, when used as a pair by an accomplished close combatant, they become pure instruments of death. Lightning Claws do an additional point of Damage for ever 3 points over the difficulty on the Attack roll. When used as a pair, they instead do 2 additional points of Damage per Degree of Success. Each is very bulky, and cannot be used for any but the most basic manipulative tasks (for example, one could not use a weapon or pick up a quill, but may be able to manipulate a heavy iron girder). This is a one-handed melee weapon. *Tearing: These weapons roll one extra die for Damage, discarding the lowest die rolled. 'Astartes Power Axe' Power axes allow for greater impact when striking than a power sword, but are less nimble in the hand. Their inferior defensive capabilities are often mitigated by pairing them with combat shields or even more sophisticated means of protection. Still, they have a reputation as a brutal and unsubtle weapon; the choice to employ one is often more personal than strategic. 'Astartes Power Fist' A power fist generates an energy field so violently disruptive that the weapon inside it is of little consequence. Therefore, instead of surrounding a traditional weapon, the field envelopes an oversized and augmented glove. Backed by a Battle-Brother’s strength, a power fist can sunder even the heaviest armor or rupture flesh as though bursting a bloody, overripe fruit. Keeping these superior energy fields charged requires heavy cables linked to the armor’s power system. The generators are also rare and difficult to maintain, making such a weapon a sign of status, even within the Adeptus Astartes. It replaces the normal glove on Astartes power armor, and imposes the same weapon restrictions and manual dexterity penalties as a lightning claw. *Unwieldy: This weapon cannot be used to parry. 'Astartes Power Sword' Power weapons require great investments of time and rare materials to produce. Therefore, power swords are typically reserved for ranking members of the Adeptus Astartes. Elegant but effective, they allow the user greater attack options and defensive responses than many other varieties of power weapon. This efficient design makes them popular with officers regardless of whether they specialize in close combat or not. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D 'Astartes Thunder Hammer' The furious energy blast released when these weapons strike creates waves of booming concussive force as loud as thunder, from which their name originates. Enemies that survive the pulverizing blow are likely to be incapacitated by the shockwave that follows. Many Battle-Brothers balance the clumsy nature of attempting to parry with a thunder hammer by pairing it with a storm shield; the Storm Wardens are said to be so fond of this combination that some practice a combat style developed specifically around it. *Unwieldy: This weapon cannot be used to parry. *Concussive: When target is struck by an Astartes Thunder Hammer, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty (15), or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. 'Omnissian Axe (Astartes-Pattern)' Often carried by Techmarines to show their devotion to the Omnissiah, this weapon has a long staff-like body tipped with half of the circular Adeptus Mechanicus skull and cog icon. The symbol forms a blade and is sheathed in a power field. Arcs of energy illuminate the ridged blade and light the skull’s eyes with a hungry glow, leaving little doubt that—even while covered with inscribed circuitry designs indicating its sacred nature—this religious icon is also a deadly weapon in a Space Marine’s powerful hands. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Power Maul' Power Mauls are solid truncheon-like rods with a discharge cap at one end, and a hand grip at the other. Controls along the haft allow the user to adjust the energy field’s strength from a mild stunning blast to a heavy force suitable for breaking down reinforced doors. They are popular with the Adeptus Arbites, as well as Inquisitorial agents, as they can be used in a non-lethal capacity when desired. This weapon has two entries in the weapons table, representing its two power settings: high and low. Switching the Power Maul between its two settings is a Free Action. This a one-handed melee weapon. However, when used with two hands, it gains the Concussive Ability. *Shocking: A target that takes a hit from a Shocking weapon must make a Challenging (+0) Toughness Test. If he fails, he is Stunned for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. *Concussive (When use with two hands only): When target is struck by a Power Maul, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty (15), or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. 'Omnissian Axe' Granted to suitably devoted followers of the Omnissiah, this weapon has a long staff-like body tipped with half of the circular Adeptus Mechanicus skull and cog icon. The symbol forms a blade and is sheathed in a power field. Covered with inscribed circuitry designs indicating the sacred nature of the weapon, many a foe has realized far too late that what appeared to be a religious walking staff was really a deadly weapon. This a two-handed melee weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Omnissian Axe (Sollex)' Granted to suitably devoted followers of the Omnissiah, this weapon has a long staff-like body tipped with half of the circular Adeptus Mechanicus skull and cog icon. The symbol forms a blade and is sheathed in a power field. Covered with inscribed circuitry designs indicating the sacred nature of the weapon, many a foe has realised far too late that what appeared to be a religious walking staff was really a deadly weapon. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Power Axe (Mezoa)' Power axes allow for greater impact when striking than a power sword, but are clumsier to use. They are viewed as a brutal and unsubtle weapon, more suited for crude assault work against rebellious underhive scum or foul xenos races. The huge arc needed to properly attack with one makes use difficult in most ships, so the Mezoa-pattern features a shorter handle but larger and crescent blade. *Unbalanced: Melee Parry -1D 'Power Fist (Mezoa)' Rather than encasing an edged weapon with a power field, a power fist uses the energy to disrupt material in a more violent fashion. Worn as a huge glove, when the mechanically augmented fist strikes its target it can tear open even the heaviest armor and burst flesh into a shower of blood and tissue. Unless worn as part of power armor, they normally require heavy backpack-mounted power sources connected to the fist via heavy cables. The Mezoa-pattern specializes in an oversized mantle to increase punching power, and suitably braced the user can knock through the strongest bulkheads. Most are ancient relics, with the mantle inscribed with family heraldry or iconography indicating impressive victories. *Unwieldy: This weapon cannot be used to parry. 'Power Sword (Mordian)' Power swords are elite weapons and a sure sign of high status in the Imperium; many captains favor them as a prestige item to impress crewmen and enemies alike. Like a common sword, they allow the user greater attack options and defensive responses than many weapons. Entire specialize styles of combat have been designed around the expansive number of variants found across the galaxy and beyond. The Mordian variant is designed to support a defensive parry, with a lighter weight and thinner, two sided blade. *Balanced: Melee Parry +1D+1 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 162-165) *Dark Heresy - Core Rulebook (pages 139-140) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 154-155) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 185-186) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 130-131) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Power Weapons *thedemonapostle